vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Live and Let Die
Live and Let Die is the fourth episode of the second season of The Originals and the twenty-sixth episode of the series. Summary A HIDEOUT IN THE WOODS — Knowing that it’s only a matter of time before Klaus comes after them, Davina takes Mikael to her family cabin in the woods. When Hayley gets a tip that Vincent (Finn) is recruiting young, unsuspecting teenagers in order to build a werewolf army, she enlists the help of Elijah and Marcel to rescue the group. After Cami inadvertently lets Klaus in on Davina’s whereabouts, she tags along in an attempt to truly understand the deeply rooted hatred he has for his parents. At his mother’s urging, Kaleb (Kol) seeks out Davina in order to locate the missing white oak stake and is caught off guard when he has a dangerous encounter at the cabin. Lastly, Josh, who continues to struggle with his vampire identity, opens up to an unexpected ally. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire Recurring Cast *Sebastian Roché as Mikael *Chase Coleman as Oliver *Steven Krueger as Josh Rosza *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent/Finn Mikaelson *Nishi Munshi as Gia *Sonja Sohn as Lenore Shaw/Esther Mikaelson *Daniel Sharman as Kaleb/Kol Mikaelson Guest Cast *Colin Woodell as Aiden Trivia *Mikael is teaching Davina self-defense in case she'll need it if her magic won't work in an attack. *Mikael seems to be able to tolerate werewolf bites and their side effects easier through focus. * Cami admitted that Klaus has gotten under her skin. * It seems that Mikael was able to tolerate the effect of Papa Tunde's Blade to a much greater degree than the other Original Vampires, seeing how Klaus was bedridden the entire time when he was stabbed, but Mikael pulled it out of himself in an hour or so. Not even Elijah had enough focus and strength to overcome the blade temporarily. * Mikael is shown to be stronger than Klaus even with werewolf venom running through his system, dominating the fight between them. Each time Mikael has been defeated was through a surprise attack, not by being weaker. Continuity *This episode marks the first appearance of Aiden in the series. *Davina, Mikael, and Kol were last seen in ''Alive and Kicking''.'' *Cami and Josh was last seen in [[Rebirth|''Rebirth]].'' Behind the Scenes Cultural References * The 'Live and Let Die' (1973) is the eighth James Bond film. The film is partially set in New Orleans and incorporates numerous references to Voodooism. * "Live and Let Die" is originally a song written by Paul McCartney. The lyrics refer to a young naive person saying Live and let Live. But after being exposed to more of the world and becoming worn down by it, he says Live and Let Die meaning I'm going to do what I want and everyone else can get screwed. Quotes '''Promo' : Klaus: "My parents. I've killed them both once already. I can do it again." : Mikael: "A confrontation is inevitable." : Mikael: "I've traveled back from hell for this moment." : Klaus: "Well, then I'd hate to keep you waiting." Webclip 1 : Davina: "What's that?" : Mikael: "The crest of our clan. A reminder that we always carry the honor of our ancestors before we go to battle."" : (Throws stick at Davina) : Davina: "I wasn't ready!" : Mikael: "First lesson, always be on your guard." : Davina: "It's heavy." : Mikael: "I was half your age the first time when my father gave me the staff. I would have torn every muscle rather than let him see me strain. And had I ..." (Attacks Davina) "He would have corrected me." : Davina: "No offence, but your dad sounds like a jerk wad." Webclip 2 : Davina: "You don't look so good. Those bites." : Mikael: "Werewolf venom is to be purged by force, not acquiesced to." : Davina: "And what is that? Like a Viking bumper sticker?" : Mikael: "Exactly how much longer are we going to be hiding here? Like cowards." : Davina: "Elijah saw you. If he knows you're here, then Klaus does too. So, sorry, but until I can unlink him from my friends you're stuck here with me." : Mikael: "Confrontation is inevitable, child. Your fear will prove to be our greatest disadvantage." : Davina: "I'm not afraid" : Mikael: "Well you should be. You are weak." : Davina: "But I'm still in charge." Inside: Live and Let Die : Cami: "What do you want?" : Klaus: "Well, I have a rather long list of people I need to track down and deal with. And on top of that list is a certain runaway witch." : Mikael: "Confrontation is inevitable." : Davina: "I'm not afraid" : Mikael: "Well you should be." : Marcel: "We had a deal. Vampires stay out of the Quarter. Everybody's cool. : 'Aiden : "That's not good enough anymore." : '''Marcel GerardMarcel: "Oh yeah? Says who? You? Or that witch you all answer to now, Lenore, right?" : Esther as Lenore ': ''"Kol, concentrate." : '''Finn as Vincent: "Would you bring me those recruits, please?" : Finn as Vincent: "We can no longer afford to hide our children from the horrors of war. From now on you're either with us or you're against us." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals - Live and Let Die Trailer The Originals 2x04 Webclip - Live and Let Die HD The Originals - Live and Let Die Clip 2 The Originals - Inside Live and Let Die Pictures To2x04.jpg OR204B_0331b_595_slogo.jpg Elijah_and_Gia_2x4.jpg OR204B_0134b_FULL.jpg Josh-and-aiden-get-to-know-one-another-the-originals-s2e4.jpg See Also Category:The Originals Season Two Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:Episodes featuring all main characters